


Snow

by Ratt9



Series: KisaIta Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Itachi doesn't like cold weather okay, Light Angst, M/M, protective!kisame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: Itachi does not appreciate the cold weather of Frost country. Kisame does what he can to accommodate.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Series: KisaIta Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another random Itachi/Kisame drabble.

= SNOW =

Itachi hated snow. Unlike rain, his feet would always sink deep into it, and to him it seemed like no matter the quality of his footwear, the white slush never failed to find its way in and soak his socks, leaving him chilled until evening when they made camp. It certainly wasn't good for his already-ailing health, he noted with an unpleasant frown; he pulled his Akatsuki cloak tighter around his body.

"Hey, Itachi-san," came Kisame's rough voice from a few steps behind him. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you seem to be moving slower than usual. Considering we have to be in Snow by nightfall, what do you say I take the lead for now and you can...take advantage of me clearing the way a bit? I do have longer legs, after all."

Itachi paused, not turning around. Kisame's footprints were, certainly, larger than his own, and his weight did make deeper imprints in the tundra surroundings; it could therefore spare Itachi's shoes from becoming soaked and frostbitten. Stepping into the footsteps Kisame left behind was, in short, a practical and efficient proposal. 

It was for these reasons that, despite his pride, and for the fact that they had a mission with time constraints (missions should always come first, after all), Kisame's proposal was reasonable. Itachi had stopped feeling his toes hours ago and was beginning to force down coughs with increasing frequency.

Finally, Itachi closed his eyes. "...Hn."

Despite the noncommittal nature of the noise, Kisame had been partners with Itachi for enough years to be capable of reading the tone behind his mono-syllabic grunts. With a grin, Kisame moved forward and took his place ahead of Itachi.

(Later that night, as Itachi peeled off his drier-than-usual socks and bundled himself up in the warm, heavy blankets provided to them by the inn, he made a mental note to treat Kisame to whatever tea shop they next happened to visit.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ Ratt, 11.11.2019


End file.
